Mario
|genre=Sport |modes=two players, four players |cabinet=custom design, width 2511 mm, height 2272 mm, depth 1470 mm (two players); custom design with overhead display and camera, width 6700 mm, height 3205 mm, depth 1580 mm (four players) |arcade system=SEGA Nuarcadehero (June 2, 2016). Now Available: Sega’s Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games Arcade Edition. Arcade Heroes. Retrieved July 30, 2016. |monitor=55'' HD vertical monitor (two players), 55'' HD vertical monitor and overhead display (four players) |input=two Joysticks, each with 1 button; footpad; live Player Camera (four players version only) }} Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Arcade Edition is a sports title for arcade machines, which is the fifth installment on the Mario & Sonic series, along with the Nintendo 3DS version and the Wii U version. Like the other games, it takes place in the host city of the Olympics of the corresponding year, being Rio de Janeiro. Characters The game features a total of 20 playable characters, 10 from Team Mario and 10 from Team Sonic. In the Japanese version, 4 characters must be unlocked in order to become playable. The stats range from 0 to 10, with the sum of the stats being equal to 18 for the playable characters and 23 for the guest characters. Even though there are recommended events for each character, every playable character can participate in all the events. Team Mario Team Sonic Guest characters These characters are not playable and are challenged in bonus events. Non-playable characters *Toads *Shy Guys *Koopa Troopas *sonicretro:Chao *sonicretro:Omochao *Flickies *Cuckies *Peckies *Pickies *Lakitu *Charmy Bee *Cubot *Orbot Events A total of 9 events are playable. The bonus event is playable only when being challenged by a guest character. Standard Events Rio Arcade Hammer Throw.jpg|Hammer Throw Rio Arcade 100m.jpg|100m Rio Arcade Javelin Throw.jpg|Javelin Throw Rio Arcade 100m Freestyle Swimming.jpg|100m Freestyle Swimming Rio Arcade Archery.jpg|Archery Rio Arcade 110m Hurdles.jpg|110m Hurdles Rio Arcade Rhythmic Gymnastics.jpg|Rhythmic Gymnastics Rio Arcade Long Jump.jpg|Long Jump Rio Arcade Trampoline.jpg|Trampoline Bonus Event Rio Arcade 4x100m Relay.jpg|4x100m Relay Easy Mode An Easy Mode can be activated in the character selection screen, allowing the player to play an easier version of the events. The results of the events played in Easy Mode cannot be inserted in the national ranking in the Japanese version of the game. Ranking At the end of each event, the player receives a letter-based ranking up to S based on the performance on three aspects of the event, each one individually ranked with zero to three stars. These stars are then added to a star counter in the Japanese version of the game. Aime cards The Japanese version of the game uses Aime cards to record progresses in the game and allow the results to be inserted in a national ranking. Both the obtained stars and medals are recorded. There are also Titles that can be won. Furthermore, these cards are needed to unlock specific characters and to participate in the bonus events. Gallery References External links *Official Japanese site *Presentation of the International version it:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016 * Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Sports Games Category:2016 games